For One Moment
by Sugarsnike
Summary: Summary: Naruto is broken. He can't stand being alone. [NaruxHina] Oneshot


**For One Moment**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. I only own the plot.**

**Hopefully this will make sense because it was kinda confusing.**

**R&R!!**

**Summary: Naruto is broken. He can't stand being alone. NaruxHina Oneshot**

XXX

Naruto sat in the corner of his broken down apartment building.

Water leaked from the rusty pipes.

The floor creaked from each small movement.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

Someone is at the door.

Naruto let his eyes wander to the broken door.

Who would want to visit a monster like him?

"N-N-Naruto-K-Kun..."

Hinata. She would always stop by to see the orphan.

Naruto never understood why.

Everyone else hated him, yet the young hyuuga heiress Always came.

Maybe she cared.

"A-A-Are y-you th-there?" she studdered out softly, almost as if she were scared of disturbing him.

_Creek._

_Creek._

_Creek._

With every step he took, the floor squeeked under naruto's weight.

_Squeeek._

The door squeeked as it opened.

Hinata couldn't hide her excitement as she smiled.

But that soon dissappeared.

His once brightly sparkling cerulean eyes were now a dull grey.

His once shining blonde hair was now a dark yellow-ish shade.

Hinata let out a gasp of shock as she stared at her long time crush.

He looked so...

so...

Different.

This wasn't hinata's naruto-kun.

This wasn't the once happy boy who would shout out 'Believe It' after most sentences.

This wasn't the hyperactive ninja.

No. this was his other side.

This was the worst side.

This was the side he tried to mask up all of these years.

This was the side that showed the day a certain girl died.

Naruto gave a small nod to the girl and turned away.

he bathed.

he dressed.

He put on the fake mask of happiness.

He did a repeat routine.

Meet team seven.

wait for kakashi.

Yell at kakashi.

do pointless missions.

Go home.

drop the mask.

repeat.

Today was different though.

After Naruto finished the pointless mission, as usual, it was a success.

Soon after though, Naruto headed a different way.

Not to his house.

Not to a store.

Not to the Ramen Stand.

No.

Naruto headed to the cemetary.

To visit a precious person.

-XXX-

"Hey." Naruto said, staring at the grey stone infront of him.

Hinata was right infront of him, sitting on the stone.

"I saw you today..." He whispered, staring sadly at the grey slab.

Hinata looked at naruto in pity. For his sorrow, his grief.

"You seemed so...real." He said, eye shining in tears.

"It was almost as if you were there..." He said.

"Like you were...Watching me...My guardian angel..." He softly said.

He wiped his eyes with his dull orange jacket sleeve.

"I might be seeing you soon...My Angel..." He whispered as Hinata let out a gasp.

Her eyes sofened sadly as she watched naruto's back disappear around the corner.

"N-N-Naruto...K-Kun..."

-XXX-

"Oomph!" Naruto said as he tripped over Sakura's feet.

**"NARUTO!!!" **She shrieked out in anger.

"I..I'm sorry sakura-chan! I didn't notice you!!" He said, not wishing to get her angry.

**"YOU DIDN'T NOTICE ME!?!?"** She shouted, hitting him on his head.

**"IDIOT!"** She yelled out, eyes white.

_**Strike One.**_

Naruto could feel his mask slowly breaking. After his emotional breakdown at the cemetary, he didn't think he could handle being put down even more.

Out of the shadows in the forest, Sasuke appeared.

"**Dobe.**" He said giving out a sigh.

"Yeah! Sasuke-Kun is right!" Sakura agreed.

"You are a **Dunce!!**"

_**Strike Two.**_

Half of naruto's mask shattered, Falling to millions of tiny pieces.

His sadness could be seen in his eyes.

Naruto..What he said at the cemetary, was a prediction.

He never thought it would start so soon...

Naruto let out a sigh and walked off, ignoring his team, standing in the clearing by the bridge.

A he entered town, he could hear hushed voices, warning their children.

_"Mommy, Who is that?"_

_"A monster,dear."_

The mask chipped.

_"Mommy! He looks sad!"_

_"Gina, Sweety. i want you to go inside."_

_"but--"_

_"**Now.** I don't want him to hurt you."_

So now the villagers thought he would hurt them?

_"Hey! Look daddy! It's that stupid kid!"_

_"Mommy! He's gonna hurt me!"_

_"He'll hurt me!"_

_"He'll kill us!"_

_"He Isn't fit to live here!"_

_"He's a monster!"_

_"A bakemono!"_

_**Strike Three. You're Out.**_

His whole mask came tumbling down as the whispers comtinued, getting harsher and worse.

Finally, Naruto just stopped in the middle of the street, head hanging low.

A crowd had gathered around him, muttering horrible things.

As naruto lifted his head up, the crowd gasped.

He was _Crying._

The demon.

The monster.

The idiot.

The Moron.

The dobe.

The dunce.

_Crying._

He opened his mouth and said in a quiet, hushed voice

"I am so tired of being the class dunce. The village idiot. The Demon Child. For one moment, I wish you would notice me for who **_I_** am. Not for what's **_Inside _**of me. Not what I **_Seem _**To be."

He let out a sniffle.

"Maybe...If you had even bothered to know me, to break through the fake mask of happiness, You would have known that i am not the monster i have been said to be..."

His hand reached into his kunai pouch.

"Maybe you would have known...that the only monsters in this village..."

His hand raised to his neck, Kunai gripped tightly.

"...Are you..."

With one quick motion, he slit his neck, falling to the ground.

_Thud._

Blood poured out from the open wound.

Immediately after, the remaining team seven rushed to his side.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted in horror, seeing the motionless body on the floor.

DeJa Vu.

That day at the bridge.

Sasuke's near death situation.

Sakura crying.

The twenty-fifth shinobi rule.

That day when sasuke had a near death experience.

When he came back.

This was the exact same exept, naruto was there.

On the ground.

Not coming back.

Naruto's spirit floated out of the broken body that was once his.

He could feel a pair of eyes staring at him, his spirit.

He turned around and let out that true smile that he hasn't used for awhile.

Standing behind him was a spirit.

Not an ordinary spirit though.

It was his loved one's spirit.

"Hello Hinata." Naruto said, staring at the angel infront of him.

And at that moment, that One moment, Naruto felt happy.

**XXX**

**That is it. Review Please!!**


End file.
